Anime Dimensions: Shingeki no Otaku
by MidgetOtakuAuthoress
Summary: Accidentally setting a Shinigami free, nine children must travel across anime dimensions to collect the 22 Notes it hid. In the wrong hands, the Notes may disrupt the balance. Aided by the Dimension Note and their supernatural abilities, would they choose to save comrades or will they stick to cannon? Not Death Note x SnK. Rated T 2 B safe. OC X OC OC X Cannon. Please read.
1. The 22 Notes!

**Nine normal children in search for adventure. One Shinigami, who hid 22 Notes from the Shiningami King. Moira, Princess, Andrea, Emily, Melissa, Adedas and Blake, accompanied by her younger brothers Jared and Lex, were down at the Manga Store which was newly opened. When Moira and Princess have an argument and accidentally sets free a Shinigami, they are tasked to find the 22 Notes. Problem? They were scattered across anime dimensions. Now the children, aided by the Dimension Note and supernatural abilities, have adventures full of hardship and lessons, and go through things that they are too mentally young to understand.**

**A/N** 'Sup! Hello, just wanted to rewrite everything and make it at least worthwhile to read! Enjoy! P.S, This is not a Death Note x SnK Crossover, because the only thing this has to do with the other world is the dureigami/shinigami concept and the eye deals + Notes I made up. Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Shingeki no Kyojin,nor do I own Blue Bloods (Melissa De La Cruz) and I do not own their characters!

**I** will never experience something like this ever again.  
The creature hovered in front of us expectantly. Its raven-feathered wings flapped slightly while its human-bird twisted head tilted to the side. Its talons twitched every once-in-a-while, while its stick like hands rotated from under its cloak of shadows. They held a notebook, the color of a kaleidoscope of dark shades. In large white letters, the words "Dimension Note" was written on the top of the notebook. 'So, do you agree?'  
You're probably wondering what the hell just happened. Well, it started like this:

_We were in the Otaku Store called Tokyo Underground. I have waited for this moment! My first time visiting an Otaku Store to get my own actual anime and manga! I squealed in delight as I started to stuff anything I could in the basket I brought. Why a basket? No idea. But it helped! I quickly rushed into a bath room to try on my new random outfit. My best friends- Princess, Andrea, Emily and Melissa - were looking around with less excitement than me. I rolled my eyes at their behaviour. Princess could have at least been a bit excited! She's an otaku like for goodness sakes!  
_

_Oh, oh right. She had to act normal 'cause he was just outside with his buddy guarding my two little brothers. Who's he, you ask? Adedas Mau (true first name, fake last name). Seriously, love sticks its nose into people's lives and messes them up a bit. Princess had changed a bit after developing a crush on that guy. Yes, he is one of my temporary friends, but I feel so alone when they talk with me in the background. Even though my other friends are there, I just can't help but feel... excluded... Huh, I really grew attached to her.  
_

_I exited the bathroom, fingering the ebony cross and the fake-ivory angel pendants from a necklace I bought. I approached Princess, who glanced at me. 'Can't you just confess to him already?' I asked, irritated. 'I mean, if you continue to be like this, you'll regret wasting your time in love than spending it with your friends!'  
_

_'I can't!' She snapped back. 'Didn't you hear it on the bus back when we were at school? I clearly am not on his Top 5 list!'  
'He hasn't confirmed everything yet!' I grumbled. 'Man up and just tell him, woman!'  
'Why are you always pushing me?' Princess cried. 'Can't you tell I am being pressured here?'  
_

_'It would be better! I am sure he likes you! Weren't you saying how he always looks at you and stuff? Why can't you gather the confidence? Just do it already! If he rejects you, I'm sure you will find someone right for you! After all, you are a great person! So why don't you just confess so that everything would be back to normal?!'  
_

_Her eyes narrowed. 'Oh, so this is what that's about, huh? Everything going back to normal? You always say you support me, and now you don't?!'  
'I do, Prince, I do!' I insisted. 'It's just that... you spend less time with your friends now that you are day-dreaming and always chatting with him!'  
'No. I don't think that's the reason. You're just jealous you aren't in love, aren't you?' She snarled. 'You're just jealous that you don't have the guts to be in a relationship, aren't you?'  
_

_'It's not like you are in one!' I protested. 'I wasn't suggesting that! I was saying-'  
'That you are an attention-seeking brat who wants to be loved but can't because she only dreams of it and doesn't have the guts to be in an actual relationship?' Princess spat. I just bat away insults like they were nothing, I was really sensitive to insults.  
_

_'Well then,' I retorted angrily. 'You are a helpless girl who may talk about love like she knows everything about it, but actually can't even confess to a guy she really likes for like, eons!'  
'What a bad insult, brat!'  
'Helpless romantic!'  
'Fix your attitude and you might get a date!'  
'Fix your face and you might actually gain courage to confess!'  
_

_'Bitch.'  
'Trottel!'  
'WHAT WAS THAT?!'  
'MORON IN GERMAN, STUPID!'  
_

_She grabbed a nearby object which was red and yellow in color. It was a Daruma doll. What? Was she gonna give me good fortune or something? 'I wish you would learn the true meaning of love!' She screeched. 'May be then would you understand the struggle! I wish lots of men fall for you!'  
_

_'Tch. Daruma Dolls aren't real charms, jerk!' She threw the doll at me, missiing by an inch. It crashed onto the floor, making a little breaking noise. No clerk decided to check that. Phew. Good thing the shop was empty of customers, excepting us, of course. I glanced at the broken peices, before staring back at her.  
'What? Scared of the wish, brat?' She taunted. 'You talk big but you are nothing!'  
_

_Being sensitive to insults as I mentioned, I grabbed the nearest object I could reach- a so-called "unlucky" symbol in Japan- a raven. Of course it wasn't real, it was just a jar. Or so I thought. It was of course, black, a bad-luck color. In its beak it carried a white carnation, symbolizing death. 'I wish you could feel how it's like to feel left out!' I cried. 'I hope you know how it feels like to know you can't love someone because of a simple wish you had for that friend! I had wanted not to interfere!'  
_

_'Wait, you like him-' I threw the jar in her direction, which she dodged, making it shatter on the wall behind her. I heard footsteps and I glanced in the direction. My two blonde friends and my shy friend approached us.  
'What the hell was that?!' Emily scolded. She and the other two picked up pieces. 'You broke two things! We need to pay! But judging by how many items Moi... got...' Her eyes widened. Andrea and Melissa's eyes did the same, their breath ragged.  
_

_'Um, guys?' Princess looked at them, before looking behind me. She gasped.  
'Hey, I know I look kinda hedious right now, but-'  
'Not you!' Melissa cried. 'Behind you!'  
_

_I quickly swivelled, only to come face to chest with a creature that stank of death. I froze. My heartbeat quickened as the creature unfolded its raven wings and extended a white carnation out to me. I glanced at it before looking back up at the creature. It sighed. 'People don't enjoy the beauty of death...' He muttered, throwing the carnation behind his shoulder.  
_

_'W-Who are you?' Andrea stuttered. I was proud that the shy one of the group actually spoke first.  
'I am Shinigami Sirem.' It replied, its voice sounding like dry leaves being crushed. I loved the sound. He sounded male, and definitely looked like one. 'I am here because I kind of got trapped in that jar.'  
_

_'Like a genie?' Emily asked blankly. THe shinigami nodded.  
'You see, I am not like any Shinigami, or death god/s in english. I am a collector, and I love researching. One day I decided to search the Universe if other Notes existed-'  
_

_'Wait, what?!' Melissa glanced pointedly at Princess and I. We sighed in sync, before glaring at each other.  
'From the manga Death Note, there were death gods living in a realm above us. They have magic murder-notebooks that, if you write a name in the book and picture the person's face clearly, they will die in 40 seconds of a heart attack. The human's lifespan is added to the shinigami's.' Princess explained.  
_

_'They are the only known Notes to exist. Sirem here is trying to find out if other Notes with different effects exist.' I continued.  
'Yes, precisely.' Sirem muttered. 'After years of researching, I found 24 different Notes, including the Death Note!'  
'WHAT?!'  
_

_'Interesting, I know, but eons ago, I was forced to hide the Notes so that the Shinigami King won't find them. I only kept my own Death Note, and concealed one of the 24 in my cloak before the King decided to trap me into the jar so I won't "disrupt the balance". Well, my concern is that somebody might have picked up the remaining 22 notes and used them for evil or greed.'  
_

_'So, can't you just find the Notes yourself?'  
'Well, the problem is...' Sirem pulled out an object from his cloak. 'I used one of the concealed Note to hide the others...'  
We all looked at the cover. Dimension Note. 'Aaaannnddd... Why are you telling us this?'  
_

_'I used the Note to transport me to your dimension so that I am safe for the punishments of the KIng. I can't go to the other dimensions since I am from a different anime...'  
'WHAT?!' Princess screamed. 'HOLY TRUCK, YOU SCATTERED THE NOTES THROUGH ANIME WORLDS?!'  
The SHiningami winced. 'Yes, two in each. The point is, seeing as you set me free and are the only ones that can see and talk to me, you are the only ones who could save worlds from possible destruction.'  
_

_'Wait, usually you touch the Notes to see a Shinigami.'  
'The jar is made of the same material the Notes are made of.'  
Emily, Melissa and Andrea looked down, seeing their hands still holding the broken peices of the two objects we threw at each other. 'Dammit!'_

'Do you agree on helping me?' The shinigami asked. I was too stunned for words. Sirem held out his Dimension Note. 'I know it's a shock, but take this Dimension Note if you accept the mission.'

'W-Why me?' I croaked.  
'You are the one who set me free. Therefore, you are the leader.'  
"And that's how we got into this situation. I kept my gaze on the Note. 'Remember, whatever choice you make, there's no turning back.' I heard Emily say. I reached out a quivering hand and gently plucked the Note from his grasp. He sort of grinned with his messed up beak-mouth.

"'D-Do we start at the beginning of the series?'  
"'Yes. You could either choose to stick to cannon or create a new story the way you like it. Remember the fates of the worlds depends on you.'  
"'Then let us begin the Summoning proccess.' He said. He started to draw a "magic circle" around us with his nail. THe ring glowed blue. 'Step inside the circle.' We all stepped in reluctantly. 'Now, envision the first world you want to go in, leader.' I imagined the world of titans and 3DMG. 'Second, you must all think of a power you would all love to get.' I thought of Blue Bloods... 'Now, leader, imagine the location you want to be in...' I took a deep breath and concentrated... 'Okay, now, make sure you stay in the circle since it will transport you in 20 seconds. There's no stopping it!'

"'Hey, I knew you guys were- WHAT THE HELL?!' My head snapped up. Blake, Adedas' buddy, was pushing my baby brother's stroller. Adedas himself was beside my brother, looking bewildered. 'I knew Moira was conspiring with creatures!'  
"'Don't worry, we'll save you!' Adedas grabbed my little brother's hand, dragging him towards the circle. Blake pushed the stroller and himself forward, yelling.

"10...  
"'YAHHHH!'  
"9...  
"'Back off guys!'  
"8...  
"'Stop!'  
"7...  
"'We'll save you!'  
"6...  
"'Stop them!'  
"5...  
"'They're coming!'  
"4...  
"'That's what she said!'  
"3...  
"'Shut up Adedas!'  
"2...  
"'Imbeciles! They're going in the circle!'  
"1!  
"'ADEDAS, NO!' I heard Princess cry. But it was too late. Brightness filled my vision.

_Tch. Even in the most dangerous situations she would care and think about him... I wish I could be like her._

**Thanks for reading! I know it's long, boring and crappy, but feel free to critisize! /strong  
I do not own my friends, temporary friends, or my siblings!/strong  
(P.S Their names really are Princess and Adedas! Don't create a mob to haunt me down, please!)/strong  
(P.P.S I hate swearing! You could imagine how hard it is to type out the B word. Don't judge! Haters, back off!)**


	2. Entrance, Assassins and Badassery

**Chapter 1 Enterance, Assassins, and Badassery**

**A/N **Thank you for reading! I freaking deleted this lots of times and I tried to retype it the best I could. Some ideas just come and go swiftly. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods by Melissa De La Cruz. I do not own the Bloody Rose gun either, it belongs to Vampire Knight.

**'U**gh... Where am I- WAUGH!'

My eyes snapped open when I felt the tingling seensation coming from my cheek. My eyes met those of a red-haired anime girl who had her arm raised, ready to go for another slap. Wait, anime? I jumped up, eyes darting everywhere. 'YES! IT REALLY WORKED!' I yelled to the heavens. I studied the are we were in. We were some alley in some place where there are buildings underground... 'The underground city...' I squealed.

'This is not the time to celebrate, Moi,' The red head that slapped me stated, walking up to me. I frowned because of our height difference.

'Do I know you?' I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

'It's me, Princess.'

'Sure...' I studied her closely. The girl must be around nine years of age. She had her red hair pulled into a ponytail, with a golden band with a rose emblem acting as the one to hold it back. She had ruby red eyes and porcelain skin, and so she looked like a princess, but the scowl she wore made her look like the she-devil. She wore a green cloak, a mud brown long sleeved shirt, a darker shade of brown tight-like-pants and combat boots. A gun with "Bloody Rose" carved on the nozzle hung on her belt.

'STOP MESSING AROUND, IDIOT!' Another voice raged. I peered over the girl's shoulder to see another scowling red-head, but this time, a male, around the age of ten. He had flame red hair cut short, dark red eyes, and a stick physique. He wore the same outfit as "Princess", minus the gun. In its place was a extendable metal pole, from who-know-where, with various number carved into it. Ha, that nerd.

'Shut up, Blake.' Princess muttered, and by the tone and attitude she put into that sentence, I was convinced she was my best friend... before the argument. But, the past is the past, right?

'You got a problem, nerdy-jock?' I asked him, eyebrow raised. His hands twitched as he glared at me.

'OF COURSE!' He yelled. 'FIRSTLY, we got sucked into this world by accident, we didn't even know about your deal with the death god, we can't go back, and you are a flippin' boy for god's sake!'

I froze. 'What'd you say, nerdy-jock?'

'It's... better if you see this for yourself.' Princess handed me a shard of glass she found somewhere. She was probably prettying herself up or something. When I saw my reflection I stared in shock. I had short black hair with my bangs swept across my forehead, close-to-onyx dark brown eyes and a pale complexion. I wore a pale blue scarf, a black cloak, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, black fingerless gloves, metal rings (the hell were those for?), a darker shade of blue pair of pants, and knee-high boots. Two hilts stuck from my back, and the ends of black blades peeked frm my knees. Dammit I hate my height! Plus, this was the outfit I chose at the store! And the sword was now real!

I quickly rushed into a dark corner of the alley before I looked down my pants. I know it sounds gross, but the results are pleasing. I skipped out of the shadows, wearing a large smile. The two-red heads shot me a confused look. 'I'M NOT A BOY!' I announced. 'I JUST LOOK LIKE ONE.'

'How did you- Oh, I don't even want to know.' Princess sighed as she rubbed her temples. Geez, acting all high and mighty...

My thoughts were interrupted by footseteps rounding the corner. My head snapped up to see a black haired boy around the age of ten. He had his hair styled in a mohawk, but keeping all the hair surrounding it, and dark brown eyes. He had tanned skin, and wore a dark blue cloak, black long sleeved shirt, black pants and he kept his sneakers. The lucky bastard. He had a rifle strapped to his back, with "Denim Rocks" carved on the nozzle. What is it with all the carvings? He carried 4 3DMGs effortlessly, with two green cloaks on his shoulder.

'Adedas?' I asked. He grinned in response as he shuffled forward, placing the 3DMGs down and handing me a green cloak. I took it, not knowing what to do, before I asked a question completely off topic. 'Where are my brothers, Andrea, Mel, and Emily?'

'When we woke up, the girls weren't here.' Blake frowned. 'It's likey Adedas and I took their place to be transported here since we cut in through the middle of that stupid magic circle...'

'So either they're transported somewhere...' I trailed off.

'Or they're left in Reality.' Princess finished.

'How about my brothers?'

'They weren't born yet?' Adedas suggested, and my head snapped up.

'How old am I?'

'You look like a eight year old.'

'Well, Jared should be three years old... and dammit why the hell am I the youngest?!'

'Your brothers may be transported elsewhere too...'

'Yeah...' I eyed the 3DMGs. 'Why are those here, anyway? And where and how did you find them?'

'Oh, you mean these hunks?' Adedas grinned, tapping the metal contraptions. 'I brought these babies here since Princess had a plan or something. I sneaked these away from the drunk unicorn guards who were passed out at a nearby bar. I used my titan-like strength to haul them here.'

'The Military Police?'

'Yeah if that's what you call them.'

'So, we did receive our powers.' Blake muttered, stroking his chin. I rolled my eyes at him.

'You see,' Princess started. 'Using my psychic power, I deduced it was the Year 844, the date where the Survey Corps encountered the three infamous criminals in this Underground City. Levi, Farlarn and Isabel. We have about 25 minutes to set up.'

'Is Farlarn a priest?' Adedas interrupted. Princess shook her head.

'His last name is Church, by the way,' I whispered and we burst out laughing. Princess looked irritated and jealous.

'We are to use our hooded green cloaks and 3DMGs and tail them from a fair distance away, so that we could at least try to meet the three because I want to, cause some destruction, or join the military itself.'

'But we haven't learnt anything about the aptitude and swords!' I protested. Princess smirked.

'Shinigami are know to be easily bored. Sirem probably gave us the aptitude we needed.'

'That's right.' I froze when I heard the crackling voice behind me. I turned and sure enough, there was the Shinigami.

'I thought you said you can't travel dimensions?' Adedas questioned.

'Not physically, no.' Sirem then waved his stick hand, and a thump was heard. I turned to see the Dimension Note at my feet. 'You need to keep this. The King might track me down. Make sure nobody touches it, or they shall see me... or part of me.'

I slid the Note between my belt and body, making sure the belt was tight enough to keep it from falling. Sirem then gestured for us to talk privately. I faced my friends. 'Anyways, Princess, explain to Adeedee and Blake the basics of 3DMGs and all about the Survey Corps, Garrison, Military Police, titans, etc...' I paused. 'Oh, and also the plan we thought of in Reality. The one where the raid was when we could actually go to this universe. Yup, that's right.'

While she gave them a hurried explanation as we put on our contraptions, Sirem sighed. 'You must be warned that fake memories may tamper with your real ones.'

'Excuse me?'

'Do you expect to be reborn in a new body?'

'...' I kept silent, eyes focused on the straps of the complicated thing. 'Anyway, Moira, you need to know how to control your power and cut it down a bit. If you abuse the power, it might take your life force away bit by bit. Also, beware spiders. They are great as the enemy's spies.'

'The King?'

'No, someone far more dangerous.' Once again, silence. I looked up. 'The eye deal for Shinigami and Dureigami eyes are open, just to let you know.' He muttered, before disappearing. I sighed and joined my group. It seems that they are asking questions.

'Anyway, I also had a vision of these bodies we're possessing. These people are only supposed to be part of the background, but we are changing their fates. Their history is that of assassins, but only in-training. There was an assassin guild called Crimson Rose, half wiped out by the Militray Police, and we four are the youngest and one of the strongest assassin groups. We are dubbed to be the Shadow Group. Our real names are Anne-Marie Hertz (Princess), Hupprecht Rogers(Blake), Alois Hinata (Adedas), and Kage, just Kage, for Moi's male name. Her real name is Gabriele Freiflugel. We also have titles. I am the Bloody Rose or the Heart Carver, since I carve hearts into my victim's bodies and I leave bloody roses. Blake is the Zodiac Killer, since he leaves number codes and zodiac signs (like the true one). Adedas is the Angled Sniper, and as his name suggests, he's good with angles. Moi, you are the Blood-Drainer, since you drain your victims of blood... you vampire.'

'Not just any vampire, a Blue Blood.' I smirked. They looked at me for further explanation. I ignored them, shooting my hooks into a building's roof instead. They followed. We landed on the roof with ease, causing me to smile ever-so slightly. I could see the other roofs of the Underground city, as well as its residents. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a large commotion.

'They're here,' Princess warned. We ducked behind the crates just in time to hear various people whiz by, their metal hooks making small clinking noises. We jumped up after a few moments and hooked the buildings, keeping a fair distance away from the people with the green capes. In front of their group was a group of soldiers wearing the standard uniform, chasing three familiar figures.

'Get ready.' I instructed, loudly enough that only my group can hear. I heard the cries of the Militray Police as they lacked the skills to chase the three. 'GO!' We split up, Blake and Princess going right and Adedas and I going left. We hung on the buildings on either side, waiting for our victims to pass by. Soon enough, they passed swiftly. We then continued the chase. I was filled with adrenaline. As soon as I saw Farlarn and Isabel twitch to split up, I held up my hand, signalling my own team to split up just as the Survey Corps did.

Up ahead, I saw Levi swooped around a bridge and a few buildings before throwing himself into a window of an abandoned building, doing a series of flips before disappearing from sight completely. Tch. Show-off. I followed Erwin as he swiftky took the short-cut to the other side and dropped onto the floor. I dropped a fair distance away from him, sprinting to hide behind a stack of crates close to the scene where Levi, Isabel and Farlarn were caught. Mike and Levi started fighting, swords against knife.

I looked up, searching the buildings surrounding the place. I caught a flash- it was Princess/Anne-Marie. She was hiding behind a torn-up couch, holding up a shard of glass. In her other hand was the Bloody Rose. She pointed to the building on the other side. I spotted Blake/Hepprecht, his metal pole in hand. He hid behind a pile of sacks. His eyes flicked to the building in front of the scene. I glanced up. There stood Adedas/Alois, his rifle's nozzle pointing out of a window that was slightly ajar. I grinned. We were ready. Now, back to the scene.

Two Survey Corps members stood off to the side, watching. A blond was standing, clutching the raven black hair of a short man with steel grey eyes, his hands in handcffs. Beside him were two other people. The first was a fairly young woman with green eyes and wore her red hair in two pigtails. She wore an orange button-down shirt, grey pants and knee high boots. The second was a young man with grey eyes and rather pale brown hair. His bangs hung over his forehead, between his eyes. He wore a white long sleeved shirt, grey pants and knee-high boots. I bit back a squeal. I am seeing Levi, Isabel Magnolia and Farlarn Church in real life, live action!

'Levi,' A blond stepped forward. Erwin. He knelt in the mud puddle that Levi's face got shoved into. 'Won't you strike a deal with me?'

'A deal?' Levi breathed, probably thinking of baths and showers, since he was soaked in wter from who know where.

'I won't ask what crimes you've commited.' Erwin stated. 'In return you'll lend me your strength. Join the Survey Corps.'

Levi seemed to consider that. 'And if I refuse?'

'I'll turn you in to the Military Police.' Erwin said. 'In the first place, considering all the crimes on your record, you getting off easy is out of the question. However, your friends wouldn't be able to hope for decent treatment, either.' I saw Levi glance at Farlarn. Farlarn looked back out of the corner of his eye, his gaze steady. 'Choose whichever you prefer.'

Levi grit his teeth before looking up. 'I'll take it. I'll join the Survey Corps.'

I swear Anne-Marie used her psychic powers to chanel her fangirl squealing into my brain. Please don't tell me _I'm_ the one mentally fangirling. Please. 'There's one question I have.'

'What is it?' Erwin asked, brow raised.

'Do children so young join the Survey Corps too?'

Alarm flashed across every soldiers' face. I grinned, jumping up, katanas unsheathed and held up high in the air. 'Teen Titans Go!'

**A/N **There you have it! Thanks for reading! As I said, tried to retype it! I wonder how they'll react to Teen "Titans" Go...

Anne-Marie: Find out in the next chapter!

Hupprecht: Such a small one for a large space.

Alois: That's what she said.

Hupprecht: I meant chapter, idiot!


	3. Ambush, Guilds and the Military Part 1

**Chapter 2 Ambush, Guilds and the Military**

**A/N **Thanks for reading yet again! But please, I beg of you, please send reviews because I hate being in the dark about thee quality of my writing, so please review! Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans Go!, nor SnK or their characters, as well as my friends and brothers. Too creepy, dude. Please pay attention to the P.O.V marks as they will be the character's P.O.V marks from then on. Plus, tell me how many "that's what she said" jokes you could see here! :) P.P.S Anonym is also one of Moira's aliases.

**"Erwin's P.O.V"**

**'Teen Titans Go!'**

A boy stood beside a stack of crates, two large swords held high in the air. Shock registered on everyone's face as bullets started flying immediately after that. The shooter/s wasn't/weren't seen, but the shots were fired from different loactions. The bullets ricocheted off surfaces, narrowly missing the members of the Survey Corps. Two red haired children jumped from buildings, weilding a gun and a long metal pole. Two of his soldiers went to fight them off. Erwin Smith was speechless. Teen titans? What? Mere children were fighting his members with little to no problem at all! 'Mike,' He called to the blond behind the one called Levi. 'Go fight the leader off.'

The sniffer nodded, unleashing his silver swords before dashing at the leader. The boy himself had sprinted up to the man, swords ready. Erwin frowned down at his three captives, the males keeping their cool and the single female staring with sparkling eyes and a large open-mouth grin. 'Did you plan this?' The blond soon-to-be commander asked. Levi looked up at him, steely grey eyes analyzing.

'No, I thought they were part of the Survey Corps becuase of the cloaks and the Maneuver Gear.' He answered. 'Turns out they are actually part of the guild called Crimson Alley.'

Erwin froze at this piece of information. The assassin's guild? Didn't the Military Police capture them all, losing 13 men in the process? It seems that these kids are just a taste of how fearsome and fierce the guild could be, huh? His eyes were drawn back to the fencing match between the small group's leader and his own soldier, Mike.

***+ Moira/Kage/Anonym/Gabriele's P.O.V +* (Anonym for now)**

**M**ike Zacharius, who I will call Snuffles, charged at me, swords out. I criss-crossed my katanas as the metal hit. Sparks flew from the blades as we were thrown back bit by the force we used. He lunged at me and I dodged, hilt hitting his back. He grunted as he took a deep breath and sniffed (the creep) before kicking my back. Hard. A normal six year old would've had a broken back and would be paralysed. But I had wished to become a Blue-Blood with regenerative powers. Ha ha! Suckers! Well, I wished for my friends to have regenerative powers as well, so...

Anyways, I landed back on my feet, skidding a few metres away. I flicked my eyes to Anne-Marie and Hupprecht to see if they had finished their business. They were almost done beating the crap out of them. I almost smirked, but I wanted to keep the nonchalant and monotone act up, so instead I waited for Mike to charge at me. When he did, I kneed him where the sun doesn't shine, the force causing him to fly over my head and hit the wall behind me. That... must have hurt. Alois stopped shooting, and so everything was silent.

Anne-Marie, Hupprecht and I slowly walked up to Erwin, weapons lowered, as he weilded his swords and sees us as threats. 'What do you want?' He asked through gritted teeth. I glanced at Hupprecht, who nodded.

'We want to give you an offer,' The nerdy-jock said, slowly and carefully.

'An offer?' Erwin tensed, lowering his weapons every so slightly.

'We want to lend you the strength of the remaining members of the Crimson Alley Guild.' Anne-Marie continued, head held high.

'Why would you do that?' Farlarn spoke out of curiosity, and my eyes set on him. His eyes widened slightly before he looked away. I raised a brow. What the hell? Was I really that scary/good at acting scary? I grinned internally, my face betraying no emotion.

'Because we want to get back at the stupid unicorn guards.' Hupperecht answered coldly. I glanced at him. Dang. He's a great actor. I lose the bet. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Anne-Marie smirk lightly. I edged closer to her to pass a golden coin I had picked up from earlier. 'They wiped out half of our guild,' The red head continued, fist clenching slightly. 'And some of the children, too.'

This caused shock and surprise to flash across Erwin, Levi, Isabel and Farlarn's faces.

'We want to show them that we are not the lowly criminals they think we are!' Anne-Marie declared.'That we are not a waste of space! That we could contribute something to help humanity gain freedom from the titans!'

Erwin's cold blue orbs set on me. 'And what about your leader? Isn't he going to say something?'

My eyebrow twitched at "he". Oh well. I look the part so I must play the part. 'He chooses not to say anything at the moment,' Hupprecht said, saving me. 'Now, shouldn't your soldiers be up by now?'

'Hm, I guess you gave them a taste of Crimson Alley,' Erwin gave a small smile. I almost smiled myself. 'Soldiers, up!'

'Yes sir...' They slurred, a bit dazed, I guess, except for Mike, who winced in pain as he took every step. I must apolgize for that later. But everyone knows a man's weak spot. So women rule!

'Where is Crimson Alley, by the way?' The blond asked. Hupprecht looked a bit surprised. Oh, of course. He doesn't know the location.

'Um, uh, we...' I hit him at the back of his head with the blade of my sword before pointing it towards Anne-Marie. 'Oh, of course.'

'It's on the surface,' My friend said. God bless her psychic powers! 'It's close to the large summer mansion owned by the royals. There's a secret entrance in an alleyway, but only you can come, Mr...'

'Erwin Smith.' He nodded. 'I understand.'

'Are you sure it's safe to trust them, Squad Leader?!' A voice cried.

'I must take my chances.' The blond replied. 'For humanity!' He did the salute- right fist on his heart and a left clenched-fisted-arm behind his back. The soldiers followed suit, as well as my friends and I, surprising the others. 'Remove the handcuffs of Levi and his friends,' Erwin instructed. 'We shall be heading to the surface immediately. Also welcome these three warmly. They are... uh...'

'Anne-Marie, Hupprecht and Anonym.' Hupprecht replied. 'And it's four, actually.'

Alois suddenly jumped from the building he was hiding in, rifle still in hand. 'Sup.'

'I had expected there to be more snipers... And adult ones, too.' Erwin trailed off. Alois burst into laughter.

'It's just angles, Mr. Smith.'

'Hey, are we going or not?' Asked an irritated and uncuffed Levi. Isabel and Farlarn were behind him, silent as they stared at us. While no-one but those two were looking, I gave a slight smile and winked at them before looking away, face becoming the emotionless mask again. When I looked back, their eyes were wide. Isabel was giggling. Ah, the power of being a six-year old brat. Cute powers activate!

'Any questions?' Alois asked the soldiers. One hand was raised. 'Yes?'

'What did you mean by "Teen titans go"?'

Erm... yeah, we're gonna have a long walk and an equally long carriage ride...

**\\(^_^ )/\\(T_T )/\\(w0 )?**

**A/N **Sorry for the long, boring, crappy chapter, but it is all I can come up with at the moment since it is insanely hot out here... Phew... Sorry for any OCCness not that I can find any, and sorry if this chapter has less Levi and fangirling in it. 0_0. Oh well, hope I don't lose you to this stupid chapter! Promise the next one's great!


	4. Ambush, Guilds, and the Militray Part 2

**Chapter 3 Ambush, Guilds and the Military Part 2**  
**A/N** I hope I don't bore you~~~ Y DID I EVEN INCLUDE THIS? Y?! Disclaimer: I do not own SnK, its characters, my friends, my brothers, or my big sister. Just found out the really dark brown eyes are considered black, so Anonym's eye color is now officially onyx/obsidian! Spoliers. Sorry for the long chappie!

**\\(^_^ )/\\(T_T )/\\(w0 )?**

**M**akes me wonder... How did we manage to fit in this carriage? Oh yeah, Alois and Hupprecht sat on the floor, Anne-Marie, Isabel and I sat on one side, a soldier, Levi and Farlarn on the other. Erwin was sitting outside, beside the driver of the carriage. The soldiers were left all alone excluding one. Wow, what a great leader. Our 3DMG was left with the other soldiers. It's a good thing I pulled Anne-Marie with me to the opposite seat to Levi's, since she'll probably drool all over him and get her face kicked in for "dirtying him". Isabel sat to my left and Anne-Marie to the right, leaving me squished in the middle as they peered outside, awed by the beauty of the rich. Turns out it was still only morning. No wonder I felt a bit worn out.

I was uncomfortable in the middle, since I had nothing but the bottom of the seats to hold onto. Truth be told, I am afraid of vehicles when they rock slightly or go on speed bumps or something like that. How I managed to control the 3DMG rains a mystery to me. It must be because I was so focused on following the group... I was deep in thought.

We had already changed the storyline so much... We need to be cautious. Anything out of character or out of place may pop-up and we may put the other characters in danger. Sure, it's nice to alter the story a little bit, but we must be rinded every move we make may alter the future for bad or for good. Dammit, I hate the restrictions. I feel so unfree... My thoughts were broken when I noticed a certain dark-haired man staring at me.

As the soldier kept his head down and Farlarn glanced at Isabel from time to time, I stared at Levi and he stared at me. It was like a staring contest- onyx eyes against grey. A song played at the back of my head. _I look at him, and he looks at me. I look at him, he looks at me. And I look at him_\- The carriage jolted to a stop, causing my to tense and break eye contact. I took shaky breaths as the carriage door opened. 'We're here.'

We stepped outside, seeing a dark alleyway. I breathed in, closing my eyes. I am trying to bring the real Anonym out, searching through his mories to find the secret entrance. Yes, we relied on the "old users" of the body and their mories. Ah, ah hah! I gestured for Erwin, the three captives (yes, they are still captives in my mind), the soldier and my friends to follow me as I led th into the dark. It was hard to see, but I stomped my feet, telling th to walk on in a straight line.

Something cold and slithery brushed my neck, face, and feet, but I ignored the feeling as we walked on. I would hear occasional squeaks and squeals from behind me, but I kept on moving forward. To be honest, I was a bit nervous, since I still had a slight fear of unknown places. I hate being out of control... I guess you could call me a control-freak... Dammit, why did I have to be the leader?! I stopped, my hand brushing up against a rough, slimy surface by itself. A lantern lit up, causing me to blink.

The dim light illuminated a small amount of perimeter. There was a wet, cavern wall in front of me, and there was a narrow strip of ground for people to walk single file. A dug out pit surrounded the strip, filled with slithering snakes. Maybe some snakes were set free...? I didn't know why, but I grinned at the thought. 'W-What is this place?' I heard the unnamed soldier squeak.

I smirked, but did not turn to show it. Instead I responded in a monotone voice, 'The guild's security. This is set just in case of an ambush like the MP's.'  
'Ah, so you do talk,' I heard Erwin muse. I rolled my eyes and made my way down. My hand was against a panel with a fire emblem on it. Next to it was yet another panel, this time with a rectangular emblem carved onto it. I pressed it. Suddenly, the ground shook slightly, and the wall slid up, revealing a staircase downwards with steep steps and a rusted railing.

Oooh, creepy. I took the lantern from its iron hold before gripping the railing. Good thing I wore gloves, or else my hand will get some grime on it... As I made my way down the slippery steps, I heard a disapproving grunt from Levi. I felt the railing vibrate. Heh, him and his disorder! When we reached the bottom, an iron door greeted us. It was locked, with a sliding panel for people to look through. As if on cue, the panel slid and two piercing gold eyes stared at us.  
'Password?' An sharp voice asked.

I took a deep breath. '"Geheimhaltung ist das Elent aller Güte , auch Tugend, noch Schönheit mysteriösen" - Thomas Karlyle.' I did the military salute. 'Z-Class Assassin Leader, Rank #1 on Young Assassins Board, Anonym, accompanied by the Shadow Group consisting of Heart-Carver, Zodiac Killer and Angle Sniper, with guests Wolverine Levi, Turbo Isabel, Falcon Farlarn, unnamed soldier (Him: Hey!) and Erwin Smith, squad leader in the Survey Corps.'

'Business?' The male asked.  
'Contributing to mankind as temporary soldiers in the Survey Corps.'  
'Enter.'

The door creaked open, revealing a large room, surprisingly clean, with crates stacked neatly in a corner and torches on walls. This world has a lot of crates! There were a few large wooden tables, a small kitchen with few metal pots and pans, a pile of sacks and a few barrels rade as seats. I sat down, gesturing for the others to do so as well. They took their seats as the male from earlier gave us wooden mugs from the kitchen, before pulling out a few wine bottles, a jar of milk and a small barrel of beer.

The man was around his early 20s, give or take. His mouth was covered with an orange handkerchief, probably stolen, and a brown cap was pulled low, only showing tufts of blond hair and his striking golden eyes. He was slightly muscled and wore a blue and white checkered long-sleeved shirt, brown slacks and brown boots. 'Red wine.' I answered automatically, holding my mug up. Well, at least it's good for your heart... My friends decided to have white wine (their bewildered expressions when they said that almost made me laugh so hard my drink will come out of my nose), Isabel and Farlarn decided to have some milk while Levi and Erwin decided to have beer. Unnamed soldier refused the drinks. He must think they'e spiked...

Immediately I sniffed the drink and let out a sigh. Nope, smells normal... But what if it's not detected by the human nose? What if I had to taste it? Urgh, gosh darn it! Out of the corner of my eye, the male watched me intensely. I took a sip. It was... fairly normal. I chugged the drink down before setting the mug on the table. Silence took over the whole table as the golden-eyed man stared for... 18, 19, 20 seconds. 'What?' I snapped, and the man let out a defeated-sounding sigh.  
'I concucted a drug that will kick in in 20 seconds,' He breathed heavily. 'As always, it doesn't have an effect on you.'  
After that statent everyone spat their drinks out. They glared at the man, who raised his hands up. 'What? It's just his/ drink! Geez, people from Rose and Maria are so cautious these days...'

'This is Zendin, the grandson of the founder of the guild. He took over after the... "incident".' Anne-Marie explained. The man's expression hardened.  
'Anyway, our schedule is tight-'

'That's what she said,' Alois whispered. Hupprecht glared at him.  
'-and you need to contact the raining guild mbers to meet us at the training grounds of the trainees. They'll know where it is.'  
'What do you mean contact?' Farlarn asked curiously. 'Don't assassins live in the guild?'

'No, actually, most of the raining are disinherited from rich families,' Zendin answered. 'But that still caused fear among the MPs. After all, even after being disowned, killing one that once owned a famous family's name will cause a down on the family's status, the family will sue th, yada yada... All that court drama.'

...

'That's interesting.' Isabel muttered before grinning widely. 'Anyway, like what Anonym said, we must get going! See ya!'  
I swear I'm going to lose control and glomp her.

...

Nope, still got control.

We made our way up as quickly as possible and boarded the carriage, this time with me and Farlarn switching seats. Earlier I saw Farlarn and Levi whispering and glancing at me (like those schoolgirls glancing at a super popular guy), so I know they're planning something. I stared blankly at the grey eyed soon-to-be corporal before saying, 'What are you planning?'

'You and your friends are still quite a mystery to us,' He started. 'We only heard rumors being thrown about about your guild, but I had once thought of it as a myth. But information about the three of us is pretty much out there, except for our pasts.'

Silence filled the carriage as they awaited my response. I slouched, scratched my head, before smirking and saying, 'Well, at least you have something to occupy you from boredom, don't you?'  
Monotone went out the window. Nonchalant still stayed. I sighed internally. What new story had we created here?

**Episode 1, End **

**Part 3  
"P.O.V"**

**'I**t passed. To think that Lobov would change his mind... I wasn't expecting that. Keith,' The elderly man paused, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. 'Do you happen to have any idea about the reason behind this?'

'No, not at all.' The Commander replied, a shadow over his features. The man had a head of short brown hair and a light skin complexion. He hung his head, sweat rolling of his face. The elderly man glanced in Erwin's direction, before moving his head slightly, causing the light to bounce off his glasses.

'I see.' Was all he said. Erwin and Keith Shadis, current commander of the Survey Corps, stood in Supreme Commander Darius Zackley's office, discussing the current events. The tension was thick in the room as the stare of the Supreme Commander was intensifying. Finally Darius put his hand on some papers and reports. 'In any case, the opinion calling for the end of the expeditions are still strong. We've managed to get their approvals this time, but I can't guarantee anything for the next one. In order to make even the smallest change of the current situation, you'd have to produce great results in the expedition.'

'YES SIR!' Erwin and Keith cried in unison. 'We will do our best!'  
'Supreme Commander,' Erwin spoke up. 'How did the request I made the other day go?'  
'Hm? Ah,' Darius looked up from his papers. 'The one about your plans with the Underground District? I've told the Military Police about it.'  
'Thank you.'

'However...' The elder paused, taking off his reading glasses, eyes flickering up to Erwin. 'No matter how good they are with the 3D Maneuver Gear, are criminals from the Underground District and children from an assassin's guild going to be useful during the expedition?'

'Supreme Commander, I happened to see th in action a few days ago. I believe their skill is the sort not to be taken lightly.' He paused, recounting what happened on that day. 'The man who appears to be the leader of the trio seems to be on the same level as Survey Corps veterans. The Oriental leader of the children may not be up to the level, but he is skilled with hand-to-hand combat and weilding swords, as do his friends.'  
'Oh, that's impressive.' Darius slipped his glasses back on. 'Oriental, huh?'

'If there's anything with even the slightest chance of working, we plan to invest all of th in this coming expedition. First, however... we'll plan out a way to get there before long.'

**3 Princess/Anne-Marie's P.O.V 3**  
**I **sighed dreamily. Levi is so hot~~~! And Farlarn isn't that bad either... I heard a grunt of digust coming from in front of me. I raised my eyes to see a blank-faced Anonym, his eyes clearly showing disgust. I rolled my eyes at him, smirking at the dirty fingerless gloves he threw onto the carriage floor, and the way his hands were gripping the window ledge. Heh, he always denies he's slightly OCD and paranoid... Crap, I'm calling my best friend that's a girl a he now?! ...Ah, well, she's a tomboyish character mixed with a girly girl so I don't have to worry much...

But I really must not forget the fact that he is actually a she. Ah, so confusing! I scrunched up my nose. Suddenly there was a bump. An uneasy look flickered across Anonym's face for a moment before the monotone expression came back again. I sighed. Why does she try to be a mysterious type, anyway? I mean, yeah, she was pretty mysterious in Reality, but she was freaking optimistic, hyper and crazy. So crazy she threatened someone two years older than her, saying that she will, "crawl into his bedroom window at night, grab a butcher knife, chop him to pieces and...", yeah, pretty much disturbing, but she calmed down and that was a year ago in 2013. No big deal.

...  
Yeah, I shivered on the spot.

The carriage door opened and all of us exited. Erwin wasn't with us at the moment, leaving in a separate carriage, probably going to that meeting with Baldie Shadis and Darius Zackely. The unnamed soldier told us to stay outside and wait for him, as he will inform others of our arrival. I looked around. Grey bricked towers and structures that makes it look like a freaking castle? Check. The Survey Corps insignia on flags? Check. That clock that Tongue-Biter and the other blond was cleaning in another episode since they abandoned this for a while? Check.

Welcome to the Survey Corps HQ, only cleaner and newer. I noticed that Farlarn and Levi were conversing, and Hupprecht was just /within earshot. The nerdy-jock's eyes widened a fraction. 'Th-They're plotting to kill Erwin,' He whispered after trudging back to out group, separate from their's. I nodded.  
'We know that.' Alois stared at me. I rolled my eyes (stupid in a way but I love him). 'Hello! Otakus.'  
'You seven, come here.' Unnamed soldier was back. Levi started walking in that direction, ignoring a call from Farlarn. Ah, I could see his back muscles from his shirt... So strong anf big and-

Cut! Stop, Anne-Marie!  
3 What? Why? 3  
% Too much detail, you hormone-filled woman. %  
*+ Let Nerdy-Jock tell it from his side now. +*  
% Finally! I want to talk! %  
Here we go, bro...

**% Blake/Hupprecht's P.O.V %**  
**M **y body froze when I heard those words. They cut the air like a knife. 'I'm not joining the Corps. I'm only here to get close to that blondie,' The raven-haired man, Levi, spoke. 'That bastard. Once I get the chance, I'll kill him right away!'

I trudged away, shocked. I was starting to like that man. He was tall, composed, and looked like an authorative figure... When I told the others of this, Alois had a similar reaction to mine, but Anne-Marie and Anonym had blank expressions on their faces. 'We know. Hello? Otakus.' I was itching to learn about the squad-leader's fate as they had not gone into full detail about this chapter, but as Anne-Marie explained, it was better for us non-otakus to know less, as we may lose control and try to do something drastic. Anyway, they need someone to hold th down if they/ lost control.

The unnamed soldier called to us, the cold criminal Levi leaving first with his friends following him. We tailed along, Anonym leading the way. To be honest, I wasn't really up for the idea of giving the leader's position to Anonym. A leader must be responsible, analytic and have the skills and wits to talk through things... But Anonym lacks the ability of responsibility and lacks in the planning and talking through things section. She, or he, in this period of time, isn't the best person for it.  
I believe that I am, not meaning to brag. I lead my teams to victory in sports, but sometimes, the worst people are given the hardest jobs for a reason. I just hope that reason was pretty darn good or I'll feed myself to the titans! ...What do titans look like, anyway? Alois watched the first episode of it and described th as giants with funny yet scary faces, and Anne-Marie refuses to leak any info. It is pointless talking to Anonym. So, the questions rain- what the hell were they?! What did they look like?! Are they mindless monsters?! Are they-

I was interrupted by a uniform being shoved in my face. The clothing fell, revealing my shocked expression. 'Stop spacing out and start paying attention.' Anonym gave me a stern expression, but his eyes twinkled. He. Was. Freaking. Enjoying this! I scowled before looking around. We were led into a room that was mostly bare, except for a screen , body-length mirror and a couch. Anne-Marie, being "one of the two only girls", went behind the screen with Isabel. Anonym disappeared behind the couch. What, he wasn't gonna show he is really a she?

Ah, well, it would be a pretty awkward situation since this is the time we're changing. I unfolded the uniform. It consisted of a short, light-brown jacket with the Survey Corps insignia of a blue wing and a white wing criss-crossing each other on both shoulders, the center back and the breast pocket- Wings of Freedom, was it?- , a white shirt, a brown sash for around the hips, white pants and knee-high dark brown boots. I stripped and wore the clothes, before l looked in the mirror. Not bad. I wish I wore a red shirt, though.

The others were dressed, with Anonym poking his head up from the couch, the girls walking from behind the screen and the boys standing ready. 'What about our clothes?' Isabel asked.

'Leave them. It's their problem!' Alois sighed, before walking out. Anonym and Levi looked skeptical, leaving their clothes in a neat pile reluctantly. Heh. They must be related! We walked to the end of the hallway, where a man stood.

'My name is Keith Shadis, commander of the Survey Corps!' We gave the salute in respect. He's the Commander?! Gosh, I'm so nervous... We were led outside to a sandy field, where a stage was. We stood on the wooden stage, before a group of perfectly-lined trainees lined themselves in front of us. I spotted a few of the assassins from Crimson Alley, in the crowd. So those who refused to come are cowards? Huh. The trainees' eyes were on us. I gulped. Crap. A sinking feeling in my gut tells me that if I continue here I'm going to throw my life away from something I didn't even intend to be a part of. It's growing stronger by the second.

'Everyone!' Keith instructed. 'Attention!'  
Yup, I've decided to ignore that feeling. But it is true...  
_I'm throwing my life away blindly for something I don't even know much about._


	5. OCD, Tension and START! (Edited)

**Chapter 4 OCD, Tension and START!**

**(Edited)**  
**A/N** I can't believe I deleted this... Dammit... Disclaimer: I No Own SnK, it Characters, mah friends, an' mah siblings. P.S Their weapons were left with their clothes.  
**\\(^_^ )/\\(T_T )/\\(w0 )?**

**Manga: Chapter 3, Reform**  
_**Earlier that day...**_  
**"P.O.V"**

Silence and tension hung heavily in the air. The Survey Corps staff mbers, including Keith Shadis and Erwin Smith, sat there in complete silence. Suddenly, a fist was brought down upon the table, causing the glasses of water it carried to wobble slightly. 'Honestly, this is humiliating!' The man was none other than Squad Leader Fragon, a blond with light blue eyes and a goatee. 'Enrollment of recruits is conducted after the training course. You want to add th to our ranks and just piss on the rules?'

'If there are any objections, don't hesitate.' Keith replied with his arms crossed on his chest.  
'They joined us because we threatened th,' Fragon continued. 'Children sent a request that you accepted at once, and they brought a few of their criminal friends. How will I explain this to the subordinates?'

'Leader Fragon, I understand you perfectly,' Erwin spoke up. 'Currently they don't have any training, and that may cause concerns for some time. But certainly, they will be a key part of the reform.'  
Fragon paused his rantings, looking up at the other blond. 'A key part of the reform? I hope the expedition outside the walls does not become the greatest crime of them.'

_**Present Time...**_  
**Adedas/Alois's P.O.V**  
'Attention!'

This was so cool! It really is the military! The man, Keith Shadis, continued. 'From now on these seven will fight along side of you.' Their faces displayed shock, excluding those few from the guild. The rest of the assassins refused. Tch. Cowards. I heard the standard age for joining the military was twelve, which was pretty young. Ah, oh well, gotta continue with the announcent. Shadis turned his head to us. 'Introduce yourselves to your fellow soldiers.'  
Silence filled the air for a moment. I glanced down the line to see Jerk-Face McShorty (he will not kill Erwin... I hope). '...Levi.' Shock or horror was on their faces. I guess they heard of the fearsome Levi, but hadn't recognized him until now.

'Nice to meet you. I'm Isabel Magnolia!'  
'Farlarn Church. Pleased to meet you.'  
A drop of sweat rolled down my face. It wasn't caused by nervousness or the heat, but... what do otaku's call it? An awkward moment or something or other? Anyways, I sweat-dropped. Yeah, that's right. Farlarn's salute was wrong. I sighed. Another silence filled the air. 'My name is Anne-Marie Hertz.' AM (nickname for her) smiled. 'It is a pleasure to meet you all.'

THIS IS THE MILITARY, NOT A FREAKING CLASSROOM!  
But I guess they took it well, judging by the nodding and the "not bad" faces.  
'Hupprecht Rogers. I hope we all get acquainted.' My buddy said with a calculating gaze. It's always math and numbers with him.  
It was my turn. I grinned, doing the salute. 'I'M ALOIS HINATA! I HOPE WE ALL BRING HUMANITY CLOSER TO FREEDOM!'  
'...Anonym.'

Start with the blunt one and end with another, eh? Murmurs stirred within the lines as they stared at us. "Not only one but 2 Orientals", "children" and "criminals" were some words I caught. Oh, yeah, Orientals are rare... 'They will stay in Fragon's squad.' Shadis continued. 'Fragon, take care of th.'  
'In my squad?!' A blond cried out. His tone was filled of shock and horror. I hate this guy already.

'Do you object?'  
'No, I just thought they would join Erwin's squad.'  
'Captain Erwin is working on a new formation for the next expedition. He entrusted the nuew recruits to you. You will now be responsible for their training. Is that understood?'  
After passing a disbelieveing look to Erwin, Fragon did the salute. 'Yes! Understood!' He wore a light scowl on his face as he glared at the ground. Hate intensifying.  
'That's all.' Shadis finished. 'Each squad should provide a standard report.'

**\\(^_^ )/\\(T_T )/\\(w0 )?**

Why can't he just suck it up and accept the fact that he is OCD? The incident before proved it:  
_'This is the squad barracks.' Fragon announced, pushing open a door, revealing double bunks and unmade beds. Sheets were strewn on the matresses, a trash can was tipped with its contents spread around and a few bottles lay on the floor. Anonym made a disgusted face before carefully stepping over the trash._

_'There are a lot of beds!' Farlarn exclaimed the obvious.  
'Yay! Does that mean we live together?' Isabel chirped gleefully. I smiled. That used to be Anonym's persona...  
'Women live separately.'  
'EHH? But I'm fine here!'  
'Don't argue, Isabel.' Farlarn rarked. 'Anyway, you have Anne-Marie to share a bunk with.'  
'Please call me AM.'  
'Why are you so boring?'  
'Don't call me that!'  
_

_I stiffled a laugh. The pair reminded me of Anne-Marie and Anonym in Reality, and also of Hupprecht and myself. Anonym and I were the ones being called immature by th, and we called th boring old geezers who can't have fun. Heh. Good times. 'You will sleep here.' We were led to four pty double bunks- three along the left with one on the right, in line with the middle bunk on the left. A dark look crossed McShorty's face and Anonym had a calculating look in his eyes.  
_

_McShorty stepped forward and lifted a hand beneath the bed, causing dirt to fall from it. Disgust crossed Anonym's face as he stepped back. Yeah, everybody's probably feeling that. The thought of sleeping in a bunk like that... Disgusting. AM, Hupprecht and I took a step back as well. A look of confusion passed Fragon's face before it was replaced by cockiness. 'You lived in underground sewers so much you're probably used to dirt, and that goes for the guild as well,' He spoke. Anger bubbled within me. Our guild was always clean and decent! What the hell is he thinking? 'But here, you have cleanliness and order.' He finished.  
_

_'What did you say?' Levi McShorty thundered as he took a step towards him. 'You bastard, what did you say?'  
'What? Don't you dare talk to an outranking officer like that, you filthy piece of trash!'  
'An outranking office that is really crappy at his job?' Anonym shot back. 'Look around you. You claim this place has cleanliness and order yet you can't even tell your soldiers to clean their own bunks.'  
_

_'Why you brat-!'  
'Aah!' Farlarn intervened. 'Don't worry captain, we'll keep the place clean!'  
'Please excuse Anonym, his drink may have been spiked,' AM smiled nervously. 'You never know when the guild master plays his jokes... Heh...'  
Fragon stared at the two for a moment. Farlarn attpted a salute. 'Tch. Once you finish unpacking, go to the training grounds. We'll start by teaching Church the correct salute.'  
The door slammed shut. Silence filled the air, and then...  
_

_'Levi! I told you not to fight!'  
'Anonym! You must control your tper!'  
Those two sentences were said at the same time, causing Farlarn and AM to glance at each other before turning back.  
'I take pride in my guild, AM,' Anonym sighed. 'He has no right to insult our guild since it has always been kept clean and tidy.'  
'By you, Anonym.' Hupprecht added.  
'Anyway, what I said was true.'  
_

Silence. And so, yeah. Then we overheard the other group's conversation. 'Did you not hear what he called us?'  
'Well...' Farlarn trailed off as McShorty sniffed one of the bed covers. 'Senior officers will treat you poorly if you behave like that.'  
'They call this cleaning?' Disgust was clear in his tone. 'I treated him like he was with me, and he continues to behave like that he will receive no salute from me.'  
'That sucks... Do you remember why we're here?'  
'I remember.'

'In that case, we cannot attract attention to ourselves. We must get those documents!'  
'Hello? We're here, you sching masterminds!' Hupprecht called out.  
'...That's annoying.'  
AM rolled her eyes before saying, 'We should organize our positions, now-'  
'I CALL DIBS ON TOP BUNK!' I ran to the right side, with Hupprecht on my tail. I saw AM make the beds on the bunk to the right of McShorty's. 'Wait, aren't you supposed to-'

'Screw the gender borders, we're staying here.' AM replied. I chuckled as I climbed up the ladder to my new bunk. The beds really were messy. There were a few neatly made, probably the assassins'. After all, Anonym kept on hassling th about unmade beds. I made the bed, discovering a note tucked within the sheets. Your luggage is under the bunk. A note has been given to the others as well.-Star Oh. Star. An assassin that came. Good. I checked under the bed, and soon enough, there were two cases, and our clothes that we left from before, neatly folded with our weapons on top.  
'Yo, Hup,' I called, causing my buddy to snap up from dozing off on his bed. 'Our old clothes and weapons are under here. Star.'  
'Yeah...' He mumbled, yawning.

'HEY!' I jumped. 'DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID?!'  
'Alright,' Farlarn looked Isabel in th eye. 'What's 18 + 22?'  
'Umm... we add two to eight...'  
'It's fourty, stupid.' McShorty gave Isabel a "light punch" to the head. She looked up, tears brimming from the eyes. Maybe the pain of the punch or the insult, or both.  
'Even brother calls me stupid.'

A weird look flickered on McShorty's face for a moment before he ruffled her hair. 'Don't talk nonsense...' He paused. 'Stupid.'  
Well, there goes the moment. They then resorted to whispering, and my ears strained to catch what they were saying. I saw Anonym laying on the bed, his knees bouncing as one eye was opened and staring at the trio, and AM leaning backwards a bit, unnoticeable. Realisation struck me. If AM had psychic powers, she would've read their minds easily. She was probably using her general knowledge! So, she has a different power... I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of wooden windows slamming against the outside walls.

McShorty stood at the window, a handkerchief on his hair and another one around his neck. He had a broom in hand. He looks like a houswife. Heh. 'Farlarn, Isabel, brats,' We all stared at him. 'We need to put things in order. We will clean until not a single speck of dust is present.'  
'Right now?' Isabel grumbled while Farlarn was twitching.

'You said you didn't want any conflicts...' He then pointed behind us. 'And that brat is doing a really good job.'  
'Brat...?' We all turned our heads to see Anonym picking up trash and putting th in the trash can lightning quick.  
'Why can't you just admit you're OCD?' I muttered underneath my breath.

***+ P.O.V +***  
Today was an eventful day. Waking up in this world, doing badass things, going into an assassin's guild, enlisting in the Corps and training. Yup. By the way, just because I showed disgust, love to clean and washed my hands constantly does not mean I'm OCD! STFU! (...XD) So? How'd it go? Well:

_'Yahoo!' Isabel cheered as she galloped around on her steed, AM on her tail with her mare. They were quite enjoying this. A supervisor was to the side, watching th with careful eyes. The two jumped from their horses, using their 3DMG to hook th onto nearby trees. They hung from the trunks, waiting for their horses to make another round in the field. They jumped down, boarding their horses successfully. 'Yeah!' Isabel cried again while AM laughed along heartily._

_'Well?' Isabel asked the fair-haired supervisor, Linda, who stared at the two in awe. _  
_'That was impressive. I didnt know you could learn how to work a horse so quickly.'_  
_'Underground, I always got along with animals.' Isabel answered, stroking her stallion's mane. 'Human's were the worst, so...' AM nodded in agreent._  
_'I always loved animals and nature.'_  
_'The captain and the rest speak poorly about those who live in the underground city and the guilds.' Linda started. 'Was it hard to live in those places? Did you suffer?'_

_'Hmm, yes.' Isabel answered. 'I was born and raised in the city. I lived among the garbage, though that's obvious.'_  
_'When I was about to die, Brother saved me and I became a little better as a person.'_  
_'Oh, you mean Levi?'_  
_'Yeah, my brother was the est person in the city.'_  
_'Farlarn too?'_  
_'Ah, Farlarn...'_

_The two then switched their gazes from said guy a few metres away to a certain red-head. 'How about you, AM?'_  
_'Well, believe it or not, I joined when I was seven.' AM replied. 'I joined after an assassin from an eny guild decided to kill my family. Another assassin saved me from the eny and we staged an act of him kidnapping me. So now I am believed to be dead. But I had changed my name and personality a bit, so, I guess I am safe from the eny guild.' She paused. 'I met Anonym there, he was new too. Though he lacks in some sections, he is very and helped all of us through a lot. He saved us multiple times and shared words of wisdom... For someone so young...'_

_'That must have been a lot to go through.'_  
_'Yeah...' AM gave a pained smile, before muttering under her breath, 'A lot for the real AM. And now I feel what she felt...' She looked up to the grass outside the fence, where crates were stacked next to three large logs four boys were leaning against._

_'...Yes, he easily became it!' Farlarn was saying. 'And thanks to that, our group soon became known. Since then, we have always followed him. It's not spoken out loud, but Levi had always been considered our leader. We don't tell him this because we don't want to burden him.'_  
_'So, he's good?'_  
_'Yeah, I wouldn't pick a fight with him.'_

_'How about Anonym? Tell us, Alois, Hupprecht.' The supervisor with us, Nathan, glanced at the two friends._  
_Alois took a sip of his water before saying, 'Anonym's the yongest of our group. He became leader because of his experience and history.'_  
_'He is a very good manipulator,' Hupprecht murmured. 'If you anger him, he'll act like he's fine with it, and the next thing you know, you wake up with make-up on and a live chicken slipped in your underpants at breakfast.'_

_'Kya ha ha ha!' Alois burst out. 'I still rber your facial expressions! Kya ha ha ha!'_  
_'So, childish yet and competetive?' Farlarn asked, earning a nod from a grim Hupprecht.'_  
_'Uh-oh! Looks like we have to get back to work.' Nathan shot up. 'Captain Erwin is looking at us.' The boys glanced up at a large house, looking at one of the windows. Sure enough, a figure stood there._

_'From that room?'_  
_'If we become important, we could also have our own room. Come on, let's get back to training.'_  
_Farlan and Hupprecht's eyes lingered for a moment before they joined Alois and Nathan._  
_Meanwhile, in a forrested area, two "leaders" were equipped with 3DMG, holding their swords in peculiar ways. 'You're shit! You don't actually hold your weapon like that, right?'_

_Fragon and another soldier stood with Anonym and Levi. The other was a woman around Levi's age and height (I made his Year 850 age 30 so it's 24) with chin-length dark navy blue hair, cerulean blue rimmed glasses over blue-grey eyes and a hard expression on her face, yet her eyes were soft and calculating. 'They aren't meant to be weilded that way. Do you want to die during the first expedition?'_  
_'...' The two didn't give an immediate response as they stared at the blue-haired lady for a moment. 'Bastard, soon it will happen to you.' Levi muttered. _

_'What did you say?' Fragon cried angrily. The blunette held him back. _  
_'It's only meant for cutting the back of a Titan's neck. Let me do what I think is comfortable.' Levi continued, leaving the young Oriental to say nothing as he readied himself for the test course. The Squad Leader was held back by the mysterious lady, whose eyes watched the two boys' moves. Come to think of it, Levi had thought. The brat and the lady look sorta similar. Levi, Anonym and a few other soldiers that were training took off into the forest, ready to cut the napes of cardboard titans._  
_One soldier raised his swords, ready to cut one titan's foam nape, when another came zipping by. It was none other than Levi. Anonym had a similar stance and pattern as the older, as he came in like a swirling tornado and cut the nape of another titan. He pushed off from the cardboard, following Levi. Behind temh was a fair-haired soldier, scowling. _These idiots. They know nothing about being a soldier._ The same soldier cut a foam nape before looking back at his work._

Damn! The cut was too shallow!_ He turned away as he looked for more napes to cut. _Tch!_ He flew a fair distance away from Anonym and Levi, who looked bored. It pissed the hell out of the soldier. _Fuck! You piece of shit! I've already worked up a sweat, but there's no way I'm losing to some criminals!_ He spotted another cardboard titan. I won't accept defeat! He thought as he propelled himself from a tree trunk. He shot himself in the duo's way. _

_Anonym found out how he could maneuver properly. He, as a child younger than six, had been a clumsy person, and so he knew the feeling of when a projectile was fired at him or if he was gonna crash into something. The air always felt differently. This ability could only work if his eyes were closed. Right now, he fely something large coming in his direction swiftly. He dodged, eyes snapping open. It was the fair-haired boy. 'I'll go ahead.' He called out to Levi and Anonym._

_'Be careful!' Came a shout, causing confusion to flicker across the fair-head's eyes. Levi and Anonym were hooked onto a tree. He looked forward and saw a blade stuck in the foam of the titan's nape and a falling soldier, who shouted, 'I broke the blade! And my Gear!' Suddenly, like a blur, Levi propelled himself from the trunk and knocked the blade from the foam with a single strike of his swords. The fair-haired soldier face-planted on the foam before sitting up._  
_Another blur soon followed, catching the falling soldier from before and laying him on the grass. The duo set off, Levi in front of Anonym, who was trailing behind. _

_'What? So fast...Is it from gripping th blade wrong?' From behind a nearby tree, two certain people hung, watching and observing. The bluentte smirked. _  
_'I told you they'd be really good.'_  
_'... Here's a gold coin,' Fragon groaned, handing the coin to the lady. 'Anyways, their moves are similar to yours.'_  
_The girl's expression turned serious. 'Remember when I told you I had three younger siblings and that I taught th a few moves?'_

_'Y-You think the Oriental's the youngest?' Fragon stuttered. Annoyance flickered across the bluenette's face. _  
_'Hey, can't you tell I am one, too?'_  
_'You are half German-half Oriental. You are more on the German side.'_  
_'True. Anyways,' The girl gazed at the slice on the nape. 'They are inexperienced, but their strength is unquestionable. This will only set us back a while...'_  
_'Part of the reform... But should we accept th with open arms?'_

_'I hope...' The bluenette sighed. 'Nothing will happen.'_  
_'Don't worry, Katarine. I'm sure they're all right.'_  
_Katarine sighed. 'I hope Sirem hasn't been up to anything...'_

**Dun dun dun! Is Katarine really Anonym's big sister? Why are Levi and Anonym together in the forest? What the hell is going on with that sentence since it sounds really weird? R &amp; R!**


	6. The Mysterious Test? HEADBUTTS!

**Chapter 5 Special Number 5**

**A/N **This got deleted twice... TT ^ TT Must not give up! Disclaimer: I don't own Snk, its characters, my friends or my siblings. I own OCs like Sirem.

**Manga: Special 5 (end)**

_**A few minutes before cleaning the male barracks, a lamenting Squad Leader stood in the hallways, his hand pressed up agaisnt a glass window, with fellow Squad Leader Erwin Smith and Second-in-Command Katarine.**_

**'A**s soldiers, those guys need to be prepared for anything! Or else the harmony of the Corps will be disrupted and thrown into chaos.' Fragon grit his teeth.

'It's alright, they've only just enlisted,' Erwin replied. 'There's no need to be in such a hurry.'

'No can do,' The man insisted. 'He may be our only hope in this case...' Katarine glanced up, her back pressed against the wall. '...He's a hard-headed man. Just like me.'

'Who? The Commander?' The bluenette spoke up. Fragon's head snapped up as he regarded her with an angered expression.

'What the- The audience were supposed to guess!'

'What audience? Besides, it's pretty obvious who the mystery person is since Commander Shadis head-butted soldiers on the way here... We even have witnesses!'

'...' Fragon stared into Katarine's eyes, spotting a mishievous gleam. 'You want to strike a bet, don't you?'

'5 Hamburg Marks that you can't handle one of Shadis's headbutts.'

'Deal. And adress him as Commander Shadis.'

Erwin sighed. 'You and your bets.'

**\- Teleportation! -**

'URK!' Isabel was grabbed rather roughly by the cheeks by none other than Keith Shadis.

'You think this is some kind of joke, eh, Magnolia?' The Commander asked in a demanding tone. 'You were taught to do a proper salute, am I right?'

'Yes...' Was Isabel's shaky reply as her limbs flailed a bit. Keith released her from his hold before yelling out,

'NEXT!'

A Rite of Passage...It is somewhat of a tradition that has been established ever since the day Keith began to serve as Commander of the Survey Corps. _Desperate times call for desperate measures... I'm counting on you, Commander! _Fragon stood to the side with Katarine, close to the line of seven soldiers experiencing the rite of passage. Why seven when there were those assassins? They came earlier and went through hell themselves... The two standing closest to the adults were the red-haired AM and silent Anonym, with AM giving side-comments. Unseen by those who have not come from Reality, a jerk of a shinigami hovered in mid-air at the back of the room, laughing at their misfortune.

A light-haired boy walked up to Shadis, his left fist on his chest and the other dangling loosely. 'FARLARN CHURCH!'

'Is that supposed to be a salute?' Whispered the bluenette, earning a sigh from Fragon.

'AND WHAT THE HELL BRINGS YOU HERE, SON OF A BITCH?!'

'Uh,' Farlarn started. 'Well, there are lots of reasons, but I guess the main one's to pledge loyalty to his Majesty- y- y- Y!' Farlarn's wrist was in Keith's vice grip. The man looked down on the nervous boy.

'Your hand... goes the other way, Church...' He proceeded to get right into the quivering boy's face.

'If I hadn't know he was Commander, I would've called the police and said that there was a pedo on the lose.' AM whispered, earning an irritated sigh from Anonym, a giggle from Katarine and an eyebrow-twitch from Fragon. Who the hell does this girl think she is?!

'By the way, I don't believe that your so-called loyalty is from the heart,' Shadis continued. 'At least give me something to work with so that the others could buy themselves some time to run away, you worthless piece of shit.'

'NEXT!' The Commander paused when his eyes met those of none other than Levi. His face conveyed no emotion as he glanced back. Shadis circled the man, looking him up and down, before stopping in front of him. They stared at each other, before Shadis lurched forward and banged his forehead onto the other's. Isabel, Farlarn and Fragon gasped in shock, Katarine smirked, knowing the challenge has come, Anonym sighed impatiently, the other three watched on with wide eyes and the shinigai boomed with laughter.

The force was large, yet Levi stood still and calm, not even a flicker of pain passing his eyes. Shadis had nothing more to say about this soldier. 'Fragon.' He called.

'Yes sir-' The blond was cut off by a smashing pain as he fell to his knees. The Commander just head-butted him.

'You are having a bet with Katarine, yes?'

The bluenette smirked. 'It's amazing how you always know, Commander.' She stepped up and closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact. Keith head-butted the girl, but she stood as still as a rock, her face scrunched up as she let out a painful smirk. 'I-I win this time...' Fragon handed the girl five silver coins that she slipped into her pocket. Keith turned, his eyes sweeping over the children. It was their turn. 'JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE CHILDREN DOESN'T MEAN YOU'LL HAVE IT EASY!' The Commander declared. 'Get ready to be treated like real trainees of the Survey Corps!'

His words inflicted some type of nervousness upon the children, yet the first one, a black-haired boy with a peculiar hairdo, strolled casually up to Shadis, a large grin pasted on his face. 'The name's Alois Hinata, sir-'

He was interrupted with two strong hands grabbing his arms and squeezing the crap out of them. 'Is your heart on the right side, Hinata?'

'You never know with me, Commander!' Alois attempted to grin, but instead it broke out as a pained grimace.

'DO IT PROPERLY, YOU HOPELESS FUCKER!' He threw his head in the line's direction. 'NEXT!'

The flame red haired boy stumbled his way towards Keith. 'WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!' At first, he mumbled out his name. 'I CAN'T HEAR YOU!'

'Hupprecht Rogers-'

'SPEAK UP, YOU STUPID PIECE OF-'

'HUPPRECHT ROGERS, SIR!'

'WHY DID YOU DECIDE TO COME HERE, ROGERS?!'

'I HAVE NO IDEA, SIR!'

The Commander blinked in disbelief. 'You have... no idea?'

'NO SIR!'

'Who's your leader?'

'A-Anonym, sir!'

'I see...' He said in a quiet voice. When the poor boy sighed in relief, thinking hell froze, Shadis burst, 'WELL DON'T ENLIST WITHOUT A PURPOSE! AT LEAST YOU'D BE GOOD TITAN BAIT! NEXT!'

AM walked cautiosly, before doing the salute. 'My name is Anne-Marie Hertz, but most people call me AM, sir!'

'AND WHAT THE HELL IS **YOUR** REASON FOR FOLLOWING ANONYM?!'

'I... um...'

'SPEAK UP!'

'Y-YOLO, SIR!'

A few laughs escaped Hupprecht and Alois's lips, causing the Commander to turn back, shooting them a dark look. 'Is anything funny over there?'

'N-No sir!'

'Then I expect you to SHUT UP!' The man turned back to look down on the nervous AM, who was already drenched with sweat. 'What the hell does YOLO mean?!'

'YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE SIR!'

'SO YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU JOINED THE GROUP BECAUSE YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE?!'

'Y-YESSIR!'

'You can stop yelling now,' Shadis paused. 'WORTHLESS BITCH!'

The red-head walked off. The last one calmly strolled up to the Commander, giving a strong salute. His body was twitching, yet his facial features betrayed no emotion. 'AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!'

'Anonym, sir.'

'ANONYM WHAT?!'

'... I have no last name.' The boy's expession darkened. 'I decided to abandon it not so long ago after a certain... incident. I want to be no longer part of that family.'

'Is that so? WELL, YOU COCKY COCK, WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAD ALL YOUR CLUELESS FRIENDS HERE?!'

'I want to prove to the Military Police and to the residents of Wall Sina that Crimson Alley is not just a waste of land and space,' Anonym replied. 'That we are not criminals. That it wasn't our fault we had to kill and steal. We helped the Underground City flourish. Those pigs may not know it, but some of the children they view as innocent are part of our guild. I want to show them that we of the Crimson Alley, representing all those they spat on, _can_ contribute to humanity! That we truly can bring humanity closer to freedom-'

A forehead was brought onto the young one's. Anonym's expression hardened as a line of blood trailed down to his chin and dripped onto the floor. His eyes contained a lot of pain, yet he stood still, glaring slightly at the Commander. 'You are getting too far ahead of yourself,' He said. 'Though your intentions are pure you are straying from the path a little bit. I must say, I gained a bit of respect for you.' He turned to the others. 'And all of you, too.'

They all gave their salutes. 'Humanity's soul will be freed!' Anonym yelled.

'Was Licht ist an die Augen- ,welche Luft in die lungs- , was Liebe ist , um das Herz, ist frei, die Seele des Menschen . -Robert Grünes Ingersoll.'

The boy peered at the bluenette in a curious fashion. 'Exactly.'

**K**atarine and Fragon walked down the hallways. The blond Squad Leader pressed a cloth against his forehead. 'Damn, this hurts...' He glanced at his subordinate, who was deep in thought. 'So... do you think he's your sibling?'

'It is 88% possible.' The girl frowned. 'I must delve into him a bit deeper.'

'You and your percentages.'

'I take it you've attended?' A familiar voice spoke up. The two glanced at a certain Squad Leader.

'Ah, Erwin!'

'What happened to Fragon?' Erwin asked curiously. Fragon glared at Katarine, daring her to say anything. The bluenette cheerfully ignored the heated glare as she giggled.

'There was a slight... mishap with the Commander.'

'So, Fragon, I take it you're not as hard-headed as you say, then?'

Fragon gave no response as he glanced at him before striding away in a hurried fashion, leaving a chuckling Squad Leader and a laughing Second-in-Command.

**\\(^_^ )/\\(T_T )/\\(w0 )?**

"What light is to the eyes- what air is to the lungs- what love is to the heart, liberty is to the soul of man. -Robert Green Ingersoll"

Thanks for reading. Please continue to support me... I am lonely TT_TT


End file.
